


Of Pick-Up Lines and Smiles

by The_Blonde_and_the_Brunette



Series: Hobbit and Lord of the Rings Imagines [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Thorin / Reader, if you squint and turn your head side-ways, like really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Blonde_and_the_Brunette/pseuds/The_Blonde_and_the_Brunette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Using a Cheesy Pick-Up Line on Thorin in a Last Ditch Effort to Lift His Spirits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pick-Up Lines and Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Brunette posting. Hope you enjoy my failed attempt at a Middle Earth pick-up line. I got this imagine from imaginexhobbit on tumblr.

Something had been weighing on Thorin’s mind. He was always slightly grumpy and severe, but you had always been able to get smile of some kind from him, even the smallest of smirks was a victory. You had made it your mission during the journey to get a smile or laugh from everyone in the Company each day. You told jokes and funny stories, sang humorous songs, and played pranks. There had been that time in Rivendell when you had pulled faces behind the backs of talking Elves, mimicking them. Bilbo had politely hid his smile, Gandalf had stayed stone faced but had an amused glimmer in his eye, most all of the Dwarves had been in stitches, and Thorin had what for him, passed as a smile. When he met your eyes, you could have sworn he looked relieved and grateful for your distraction from his uncomfortableness.

You had even gotten a snort from the sour puss once when during the night, you had used your small supply of make-up to paint and powder Bofur; later you had picked berries for him as a peace offering. But in the past few weeks, it had become harder and harder to make Thorin smile; it had been four days straight that you hadn’t even got a slight up-twitch of his lips; there was no laughter in his eyes. You had tried getting him to talk to you about what was troubling him, but he would just say it was nothing. You were at your wits end and determined to get some kind of positive reaction from him.

One day you had a stroke of inspiration while watching Fili flirt with a pretty stall owner at a town the Company had stopped at to get supplies. You decided to make your move after night had fallen and everyone had settled in; Thorin would be guard tonight. After supper, you had sat by the fire and tended it until everyone had fallen asleep. You glanced around, and there he was on the outskirt of the camp. Steeling your nerve, you got up and walked over to him. He didn’t acknowledge your presence even as you moved to sit next to him.

“Thorin, I need to ask you something,” you started a little nervously, wringing your hands together.

“Hmm,” was all you heard.

“Are you one of the Valar? Because you look divine,” you dead-panned.

Beside you, Thorin chokes on a breath, and barely manages to stammer out a surprised “What?”

You turn to look at him, and he looks equal parts confused and stunned. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open.

“Finally, a reaction! I was starting to feel like I’ve been talking to a cold fish!” you exclaim.

There’s a pause before you get a low chuckle from Thorin. “I am afraid you must explain this to me,” he said, voice light and lips smiling.

“You’ve been distant these past two weeks. I try to get everyone in our Company to laugh or smile each day, to keep their spirits up. For two weeks I have had to pull out all the stops to get you to smile and for the past few days I have gotten nothing from you. I’ve been worried about you,” you explain, still blushing from using the horrible pick-up line on the King Under the Mountain.

“Well, you succeeded,” Thorin says, sobering. “But know this, even when I am my most distant, your presence is welcome. Please, if I ignore you again, you have my permission to use whatever means necessary to bring me back to the present. Your friendship and laughter mean very much to me.” You smile at his words, feeling warm. Knowing your mission had made a difference, you vowed to continue, and never let a day go by that you did not see his smile, because it was worth more than all the gold that waited in Erebor.


End file.
